The 7 Deadly Sins of the Robeson Family
by sodapop765
Summary: PEOPLE UNDER THE STAIRS. Every member of the Robeson family is guilty of all sins in one way or another.
1. Daddy

Disclaimer: I do not own Wes Craven's 'The People Under the Stairs'. I own a copy of the DVD though. Cost me ten dollars plus sales tax but you guys don't want to hear about that. Do you? Of course not.

There were seven deadly sins and Eldon Robeson was guilty of each and every one of them.

**Greed.**

Eldon had the biggest mansion in the state, possibly the country. He has homemade suits of the finest fabrics and a beautiful wife by his side. His children are all more or less perfect. He is an extravagant man. He still needs more though. He needs more so he takes and takes from those he controls. He needs more and more children because the ones he has aren't perfect enough. He doesn't even know why he does it anymore, he just knows that he needs more. No matter what he had he was still unsatisfied.

"_Lots of nice wood for my fireplace and lots of nice-"_

"_Money."_

"_Mm-hmm. For me."_

**Pride.**

He wears his black suit and runs through his house. He is proud of the life he has made for himself and his family and no bastard between the walls is going to change that. He is a great man, a perfect man. He is the perfect man and the perfect husband. He is proud of the family he has but it's the children that try and take it away from him so they have to be punished.

**Envy.**

He watches the other children play outside but he is never allowed. Now he watches the other adults having fun and living lives that he can never live. They never have to worry about the state of perfection that their family is in. They never have to worry about their daughter's virtue being taken away by a boy who was to be her brother. They have a freedom he can never have. He envies them.

**Lust.**

He's watched her all her life and he can see the woman that she is becoming. She teases him when she wears those pretty, virgin white dresses that Mommy so diligently sews for her. He wants to tear the dress to shreds and feel her under him. He wants to make her cry out in ecstasy as he turns her white dress red but he has to settle for watching her. Waiting.

**Gluttony.**

He catches them when they enter his house. He kills them and guts them in the cellar by his reject children. He feeds them very little. He keeps them real hungry and he keeps himself fat. He could give them more food but it's his. All the food must be his.

**Sloth.**

He could try harder he supposed. He could try harder to make his children good but he doesn't. Instead he beats and cuts and burns them. When they fail to respond to that he cuts out the bad parts and puts them in the cellar where they can rot. It's just too much work to kill them and even more work to make them good. That's why he loves Alice very much, she's a very good little girl. She just needs correcting sometimes. Mommy always does that.

**Wrath.**

He hates the thing between the walls with a vengeance. The thing between the walls made a mockery of him in front of his family. A son could not disrespect his father like that. Roach had to pay. He was going to feel his wrath even if it killed him. His kids would be the death of him.


	2. Mommy

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Elmira Robeson wasn't the saint she saw herself as.

**Greed.**

She always needed more. The money room was a testament to that. She told him to get that money, to kill those people, to do everything. The man may have been the head of the household but the woman was the brain. She needed more money, more wood for her fireplace, and more children. Her children had to be perfect or she'd get more. She always needed more.

**Sloth.**

She could hunt the thing between the walls. She could do the killing or the gutting. She could clean up after a kill. She could do all those things but she didn't. Why should she anyway? She was the mother, not the child. It was the child's job to do the chores and the husband's job to do all the work. It was the wife's job to cook, clean, and sew. Soon, Alice would do her jobs. All of her jobs.

**Envy.**

She is no spring chicken, she knows that. She is getting old. Eldon doesn't want an old woman. He wants someone younger. He wants Alice. She knows this and it tears her up inside. She wants to kill Alice sometimes but then she reminds herself that her Alice is still a good little girl who would never do anything like that with Eldon. If she did things would be very different though.

**Lust.**

She sometimes bates them, the people under the stairs. She leaves food by the gate and they come to it. She then takes one of them up to her room and has her way with them. They live if Daddy doesn't find out. She wants to feel their badness, their sinfulness on her. She wants to feel them in her. She lusts after them like she lusts after Daddy and Prince. She doesn't lust after the thing between the walls though, he isn't bad enough for her tastes.

**Wrath.**

Alice is a bad girl sometimes and she has to pay. Alice is her daughter, her little girl and she has to be kept that way. She feeds things between the walls, cries, and ruins her perfect dresses. She has to pay for her badness. Alice has to feel her wrath.

**Gluttony.**

There is plenty of food but this is all for her. Everyone else's food is strictly rationed but she has free reign over the food. Daddy too to a lesser extent but there is little to no food for the children. They don't deserve it.

**Pride.**

She is the perfect wife. She keeps a nice home, has nice children, and a nice husband. She is perfection and no one will ever take that away from her.

_She knows she's going to heaven when she dies._


	3. Alice

Disclaimer: Why bother, nobody cares about disclaimers anyway except for companies who produce what the fanfic is about.

Alice is both a very good and a very bad girl.

**Sloth.**

She hates to do her chores. She hated mopping up the blood shed y those unlucky enough to wander into the house. She hates sewing the dolls to hold their souls too. If she had it her way she wouldn't do any of those things.

"_Lazy brat sits in her room all day sewing dolls!"_

**Wrath.**

Is she could she would kill them both. She has these thoughts when she's a bad girl. She hates the way they punish her with unimaginable cruelty. She sometimes fantasizes about taking her sewing needle and jabbing it through their heats but she doesn't. She's just too good a girl.

**Envy.**

She wishes she was free like them. The people on the outside were free to go and be as they pleased. They didn't have to be afraid. They didn't have to watch as other's were killed. They got to be real people and not perfect slave puppets. She envies them.

**Gluttony.**

They're starving. She knows this. The people under the stairs were starving. Roach was starving. They were all starving but she, oh she got to eat. Even when she gives some of her food to Roach she still keeps some for herself. She even has Roach risk his life and steal her some food on occasion.

**Lust.**

She watched Roach sometimes. When he eats, sleeps, and bathes. He only bathes once a month but she watches him. She watches through the vents as he lathers soap all over himself, everywhere. She wishes that he does that to her. She wishes that he'd throw her down onto her bed like Daddy does and ravage her.

**Pride.**

She is better than them. They were bad so they got punished but she is a very good girl. She is good even when she defies Mommy and Daddy by feeding Roach, attempting to save the people that break into the house, and even dares to dream of escape. She is a much better child than the people under the stairs and she knows that this is true.

**Greed.**

She has everthing she could ever ask for. Dolls, clothes, and parents who love her very much. She needs more though. She keeps everthing but needs more. She wants more love from her family but since she's not a perfect girl she doesn't get it. Sometimes she wishes that Daddy would kill more people just so that she could sew more dolls. The dolls love her very much. She knows that they want their freedom but she won't ever give it to them. She needs their soul's love more than they need their freedom.

_And she knows she's going to end up in that cellar eventually._


	4. Roach

Disclaimer: What do you guys think?

Roach was once a good boy but then he became bad. He loves it.

**Pride.**

He is the thing between the walls and he is proud of it. He is the first person to ever elude Daddy, the first person to ever get out of the cellar alive, and the first person to ever figure out how to escape. He is truly the best there ever was. He is better than the rest of the people under the stairs. He is the thing between the walls. He is Roach.

**Gluttony.**

He eats as much as he can. He is starving but not as much as the people under the stairs. He doesn't care. He knows that Alice is hungry too but he takes the food right out of her mouth. He needs it. Whens eh gets punished for feeding him her food is taken away. He could give her the food he takes from the cabinets but he doesn't.

**Envy.**

Alice gets food, a bed, clean clothes, and his love. What does he have? Nothing. Not even a name. He was once called David but now all he is is a worthless Roach. He doesn't even have her love. He envies the outsiders because of their freedom but he envies the dead even more. Their suffering was over.

**Wrath.**

If he could he would cut out Mommy and Daddy's eyes, ears, and tongues. He wants them to suffer just like he suffers. Just like Alice suffers. Someday they will know the true meaning of pain.

**Sloth.**

He knows how to escape, he's just too afraid to. He liked the simplicity of his life. He could set all the people under the stairs free but he doesn't. He just doesn't want to. He could do a lot of stuff but he just doesn't want to put the effort into actually doing it.

**Lust.**

He stays behind her vent and watches her. He watches her laugh, cry, eat, sleep, and undress. He sometimes wishes that he were Daddy just so that he could know how it feels to have her under him crying out his name. He's done things like that before but only to himself. He wants to stain her pretty white dress red with her virgin blood. He wants her. He touches himself again but he always imagines that it's her doing it. Someday perhaps it will be.

**Greed.**

He always needs more of everything. He needs more food, more lights, more blankets, more everything. He has so much that is his but he can never acquire the two things he really wants; freedom and Alice's love.

_He knows that he is guilty of those sins but he just doesn't care._


End file.
